


Классный

by everytuesday



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: Дин Томас был самым классным.





	Классный

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание:  
> 1\. Несколько нецензурных слов.  
> 2\. Упоминается Седрик/Симус.

Симус был примерно на середине слегка приукрашенной версии своего рассказа «Как я провел лето» (с Эйданом Линчем, который на самом деле никогда не учил его квиддичу в палисаднике тетки в Корке), когда Дин Томас прервал его шутливым:

— Брешешь как дышишь.

В том, как он говорил, звучал едва различимый кокни. Перед Симусом тут же возникла картина, как этот долговязый парень — только с дредами, в ярких кедах и в криво-косо надетой мантии — стоит на пересечении Лютного и Косого и предлагает проходящим мимо волшебникам купить «рок единорога» _(1)_ за полцены.

— Тогда бы я врал и насчет того, что «Кенмарские коршуны» — сильнейшая квиддичная команда лиги, — усмехнулся Симус.

На что, по его мнению, было просто нечего возразить. Даже близнецы Уизли, ярые болельщики «Пушек Педдл», сидели молчком, изредка ухмыляясь.

— «Вест Хэм Юнайтед» утрут твоим пташкам нос на раз-два, — ответил Дин, ничуть не смутившись.

И хотя один ни черта не смыслил в другом, это не помешало им развязать жаркий спор, к которому быстро присоединились все присутствующие в гостиной. Некоторые из сомнительных аргументов Дина и Симуса впоследствии растащили на цитаты.

 

*******

Дин оказался самым классным парнем в их спальне еще тогда, когда Лонгботтом под стол ходил (не исключено, что в прямом смысле слова), Поттер был зашуганным и тихим, а Уизли носился с ним как с писаной торбой, не обращая внимания ни на кого вокруг.

К сожалению, ничто не говорило в пользу того, что Дин еще и самый классный парень-гей. Или просто классный парень-гей. Или просто гей.

Он был весь из себя творческая личность и «смотри, какой я неординарный и креативный» с его яркими плакатами, тонкими шутками и впечатляющими навыками начинающего преступника. Все это давало повод надеяться. Ровно до тех пор, пока Дин не говорил:

— Знаешь, а Джинни Уизли и впрямь милая. Как считаешь?

Симус отвечал:

— Ага.

И, пострадав месяца три — что заняло даже больше времени, чем его так называемая одержимость Ли Джорданом, — стал искать варианты на стороне.

 

  
*******

— Возможно, — сказал Дин. — Сэр Дик погорячился.

— Если бы я вас не знал, ребята, — насмешливо бросил проходивший мимо Рон, — то подумал бы, что вы говорите о Диггори.

Симус вспыхнул и повернулся к Рону. На языке крутилось «завали, Уизли», но когда он открыл рот, Дин положил руку ему на плечо. Симус замер.

Рон воспользовался моментом, поднял руки в примирительном жесте и добавил:

— Но я вас знаю, поэтому ухожу, а вы, прошу, продолжайте обсуждать ваши члены.

Симус сильнее нахмурился и сжал губы. И не только из-за Рона или паршивой истории с Седриком. Рука на плече нервировала его куда сильнее мыслей о несбыточном — чувстве, которое не удастся разделить, человеке, которого не удастся проклясть.

— Возможно, — продолжил Дин, отведя взгляд, но не свою руку, — Сэр Дик и есть «дик».

— И хер с ним, — в сердцах ляпнул он, сжав кулаки. Диггори с самого начала вел себя как девка: и когда они были вместе, и когда несколько дней назад ошарашил Симуса новостью, что никаких «вместе» не существовало.

Дин ничего не ответил и крепче сжал его плечо.

Гермиона «Перси Уизли 2.0» Грейнджер выглянула из-под горы учебников и окинула их укоряющим «вам бы заниматься, а не фигней страдать и мне мешать» взглядом.

— Так что, может, сгоняем на поле? — спросил Симус в попытке отвлечься от невеселых мыслей. — Потренируешься забивать в мои ворота?

Кончики ушей Дина как будто бы вспыхнули.

— Ага.

  
*******

В команду Симус не прошел, но Гриффиндор выиграл Кубок, так что плевать, болел ли он игрой на поле или с трибун.

Он мог расцеловать всех игроков — весь мир, включая Джинни Уизли, — но был слишком занят, стараясь не разрыдаться как последняя девчонка.

— Сэр Дик, — понимающе сказал Дин и протянул ему кружку. Ребята по второму кругу запели «Рональд Уизли — наш король», и остатки слизеринцев в пабе как ветром сдуло.

— Чертов Сэр Дик, — хмыкнул Симус. Сдохнуть на руках у другого парня, какая ирония. И добавил: — Блядь. Прости.

Дин смотрел на него так, что лучше бы не смотрел вообще. Симус уж точно не смотреть не мог. «Жалкое, убогое зрелище», — подумал он, сделал глоток и отставил полупустую кружку.

— Хм… Ладно.

Симус встал и попятился назад — уходить. Дин как-то резко схватил его за руку — остановил.

— Что еще? — с вызовом бросил он, когда Дин по-прежнему ничего не сказал. Это уже вошло у них в привычку — вот так молчать. Симусу стало совсем паршиво. Не ситуация — сцена из мыльной оперы.

— Чертов, — тихо произнес Дин. Лицо рядом с лицом Симуса, глаза большие и пугающие, губы яркие, и весь он такой близкий и далекий. Жуть.

— Сэр, — выдохнул Дин. — Дик.

Его губы коснулись губ Симуса. Обветренные, уверенные, нереальные.

И целующие нереально долго тоже. Хотя он, ясное дело, не засекал.

— Блядь, — пробормотал Симус, когда все закончилось. Он держался за край стола в попытке отдышаться, унять сердцебиение и, возможно, не задохнуться, отключившись и потеряв равновесие. Баланс. Всего себя.

Медовуха ощущалась на кончике его языка. И еще там был Дин, Дин, Дин.

Симус облизнул губы.

— Ага, — безмятежно подтвердил Дин, улыбаясь.

  
Дин Томас был самым классным.

 

**Примечание:**

1\. Кокни — английский диалект (слэнг). Имеет ряд фонетических особенностей и не только, чем и знаменит. Рог («horn») на кокни будет звучать в лучшем случае как «‘orn». Чтобы хоть как-то это передать, рог единорога было решено заменить на «рок».

Сэр Дик почти анаграмма имени Диггори. А дик («dick»), в свою очередь, член. Причем, понятно, половой, а не какой-нибудь Палаты Лордов.


End file.
